When Fidget Met Olivia
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Ever since Fidget's homeschool mates moved with their families, that was the day a young bat befriends a little girl mouse, who is also homeschooled. Primarily, this is based on my idea of Fidget and Olivia Flaversham becoming friends before he started working for Ratigan and a scene from my other one-shot, "How Time Flies".


**What if Fidget started out friends with Olivia before he turned to Ratigan? Find out when you read this piece.**

One bright sunny day when Fidget's parents granted him permission to play outside, he decided to make new friends. He was half timid, half exhilarated, which was normal, even for someone like him. That very day, the youngster bat bumped into a girl mouse that was about his size, only shorter. "H-h-hi," stammered Fidget.

"Hello," said the girl mouse sweetly, "I'm a mouse named Olivia. What is your name, friend?"

Seeing how friendly the little mouse is and brushing away his shyness, Fidget stepped forward and declared, "Fidget and I'm a bat. I'm a bat! I'm a bat! I'm a bat!"

"Either way, I think we'll make pretty good friends," Olivia stated with a giggle, "Do you think so?"

"I don't see why we can't," Fidget agreed proudly.

"How about a game called Hop Scotch?" Olivia suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Fidget mused, "How do you play?"

"Well, you see these chalk numbers inside the squares on the road? That's where you can throw just about anything, such as a rock, pebble, flower, and much, much more. I'll go first." As soon as she demonstrated the rules of the game, Hop Scotch, she threw a rock on one of the squares, which landed on eight and she hopped vibrantly. She counted and said, handing him a rock, "Now you try."

Fidget threw the rock as far as he could and it reached number seven. Wildly, he jumped from square to square and counted every step he took. "This game is so much fun and I'm loving it!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down with happiness.

"I know," Olivia agreed.

Out of the sewer surfaced a rat who frowned upon the kids jealously and in disgust, who were having a great time. It was Ratigan! If he doesn't like to look at the disgusting children, then he mustn't look.

"You see, my homeschool friends that were my neighbors moved," Fidget explained, "Which was why I bumped into you without me knowing it."

Olivia became sympathetic over Fidget's predicament he had earlier until she listened to the conclusion of his explanation. "It's sad and hard to make new friends," she sympathized, "But I'm glad you met me, anyway." Examining Fidget's peg leg, Olivia continued, "What happened to your leg?"

Staring at his own leg, Fidget replied in despair, "Leaches!"

"What are leaches?"

"Um, those worm things that eat you when you wait less than an hour before swimming!"

"That's terrible!" Olivia gasped.

"And I landed funny on my left wing," Fidget finished, gesturing his left wing with his right.

Olivia's face fell.

"But don't worry, my doctors said I'll fly when it heals and I can still write."

Ratigan growled in contempt as the youngsters bonded with each other, which he found strictly annoying in a way.

Olivia was relieved and changed the subject, "Where'd you get that cap? Because I like it."

"My dad gave it to me."

"That was nice," said the mouse.

"Hey girl, wouldn't it bother you if I nickname you 'Livy'?" asked the bat.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think so because my homeschool mates call me that, too," Olivia answered.

"Olivia!" a fatherly voice called.

"Coming Daddy!" Olivia shouted after him, entering the house, "See you later, Fidget. Hopefully, we meet and play again tomorrow."

"See ya around, Livy," Fidget contributed, "It was fun playing with you and I'd like to play with you again one day."  
"Fidget!" Fidget's parents shouted.

"Coming Mom and Dad!" Fidget called as he hurried home.

"Olivia, did you have fun today?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Yes father, I have," Olivia answered, "This bat made friends with me."

"Well, my bairn," Mr. Flaversham contemplated his thoughts in his head, "I never thought a bat would make friends with a mouse; however, I've seen you both play and make merry. He must have really liked you and you liked him."

"So, that's it, Daddy, you're not mad?" Olivia asked, puzzled.

"No, my dear bairn," he said, "Not at all." Then, Olivia's mother strode inside, wondering what the fuss was all about. He told her everything. Upon hearing this, she was very delighted and both of the mouse's parents graciously pinched her cheeks.

"How was it out there, Fidget?" Fidget's mother inquired.

"It was good," Fidget replied with his wings behind his back, cutely.

"Have you made new friends?" Fidget's father asked.

"Well, I made one friend out there," Fidget demonstrated with one wing.

"Yes?" they said in unison, seeming interested.

"I've met and played with this mouse girl," said Fidget, with both wings spread apart used as their attention getter, "And she seemed very nice."

"I never thought mice and bats will unite together," Fidget's dad said, matter-of-factly, "But I don't see why they can't."

Fidget's mother nodded soulfully in agreement.

Fidget shook his head in disbelief and confusion all at once and inquired, "So you're not upset or anything."

"No, we're not," Fidget's mother, said, laying an understanding wing on her offspring's head and patting it, "Are we dear?"

"Nope, not a chance, son," Fidget's father answered, as he patted his son on the shoulder and both of them gently pinched his cheeks, but he liked it.

Each day as promised, Fidget played with Olivia. On some days, Fidget brought Olivia over to his house and his parents were impressed and took a liking to her. There are other days when Olivia took him to her father and mother and they took an interest in the bat. More than likely so, there were times when Fidget showed Olivia ways of being a bat, such as hanging upside down and Olivia was obviously amazed by that. For fun, she and his parents tickled him, intriguing him to roar with laughter. In sum, each of Olivia's and Fidget's folks were awed by the young pairing.

The End

 **Author's note: To be fairly honest, this is my outlook of the scene I mediated of Fidget developing a friendship with Olivia like in my other one-shot, "How Time Flies", I have a theory taking into account on Ratigan watching in distaste over the bat mingling with the mouse. That could be a sign of Ratigan being jealous of Fidget because he had a lot of friends back then and/or wanted everything he had because of it. That could also be why Ratigan snatched Fidget away. Either that or Ratigan raised Fidget and didn't allow him to make friends with a mouse.**

 ***Even if Fidget did try to run away from Ratigan, especially if he were a younger kid (in Shadougelover14's point of view from her story "Friend from the Shadows"), it would have been because he was scared or thought Ratigan didn't care about him or his feelings, which is true. Ratigan would've called out his name in a either psychotic, smooth-talking tone, though it may sound a bit creepy, and if he or his men did find him, the rat may talk to Fidget alone that night after retrieving him and eventually keep his cool by saying, "Do try to have a good night's sleep." After all, Fidget was just a kid, if that were the case or he must've been tired, as if bored by Ratigan's lectures.**

 **He might nod sleepily.**

" **Good boy," Ratigan would say.**

" **Goodnight," Fidget would say.**

" **Goodnight, Fidget," Ratigan would say on his way out and Fidget would yawn, then fall asleep.**

 **That is not to say that he couldn't let Fidget go outside to get fresh air, sunlight, play, or whatever.**

 **Who knows? Ratigan and/or his men may not attempt to find the bat that ran off, let alone Ratigan's cat, Felicia. For example, in DetouredBe's story "The Little Mouse Detective", it talks about when Fidget broke down and cried while telling Olivia that his dad was fed to Felicia and when he ran through the pipes without Ratigan's interference to tell the bartender and his wife about the problem. They were the ones who were willing to take care of Fidget when others couldn't, though they were stunned by his tragic story.**

 ***Perhaps Fidget's dad worked for Ratigan in DetouredBe's opinion and he later called Ratigan a rat in self-defense and turns him down.**

 ***Even if Ratigan DID raise Fidget, he would've done a terrible job.**

 ***I thought maybe Fidget talked like he had a cold when he was just a little kid as well as Copper did from** _ **The Fox and the Hound**_ **.**

 ***Speaking of which, that movie inspired me to formulate this fanfic.**

 ***Fidget is somewhat similar to Copper because:**

 **-They both make friends with animals who are different from what they are, but in the same length. Fidget (being a bat): Olivia Flaversham (being a mouse) Copper (being a hound): Tod (being a fox)**

 **-Both have bosses who have them hunt down the heroes. Fidget: Professor Ratigan Copper: Amos Slade (Unlike Ratigan, he reforms)**

 **-Both later befriend the heroes. Fidget: Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and Toby Copper: Tod**

 ***Olivia Flaversham shares similarities to Tod because:**

 **-They both pair up with an unlikely species. Olivia: Fidget Tod: Copper**

 **-Both are outgoing and ready for adventures.**

 **-Both are friendly and willing to make friends. Olivia: Dr. Dawson, Basil of Baker Street, Toby Tod: Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer, porcupine, and Vixey**

 **-Both are victimized and prosecuted by criminals and their former enemies. Olivia: Ratigan and Fidget Tod: Amos Slade, Chief, Mr. Digger, and the bear**

 **-They both bite the true main villains near the end of their films in order to defend their pals' actions. Olivia for Basil: Ratigan Tod for Copper: the bear**


End file.
